Cry Little Sister
by Pretty in Scarlet
Summary: A woman moves to Santa Carla and starts dating her new boss, unaware of the dangerous situation she's put her young daughter in.
1. Prologue

**Cry Little Sister**

**Summary: **Sheryl just wants to forget about her past. Attempting to move on with her life, she buys a house in Santa Carla and starts dating her new boss, unaware of the situation she has put her daughter in.

**Disclaimer: I do not own _The Lost Boys_. Sheryl and Wanda belong to me.**

**Pairings: **Minor David/Star, Paul/Marko, and Max/OC

**---Prologue**

_The hotel bedroom was filled with the putrid scent of blood and sex. A young woman was unconscious on a bed in the middle of the room, surrounded by sheets soiled with mildew and evidence of her rape. Dried tears and sweat had plastered her oily hair to her forehead. She was shivering and pale from blood loss. Her body was marred with bruises. A soft groan escaped her lips when the blaring sound of sirens erupted in the distance. One of the hotel maids had probably stumbled across the scene and called the police._

_Sheryl spent the next two weeks in a hospital, and it was there that she learned she was pregnant._

**Fourteen Years Later**

Sheryl has been driving nonstop for at least five hours now. She was determined to get away from old her apartment as soon as possible. For the past fourteen years it had been nothing but a grim reminder of Wanda's conception. Now she was finally free. She could start her life over and actually make something out of herself.

"Wanda, sweetie, we're here!"

Wanda had been leaning her head against the window for almost the entire trip. She raised it now to get a better look at the approaching sign. There was nothing unusual about the front of the billboard; no, not with its bright colours and warm welcome declaring your arrival in Santa Carla. The back of the sign, however, interested her.

_Murder Capital of the World._

**---**

"Isn't it wonderful?" Sheryl beamed.

Wanda jumped out of the truck and observed the house. It was one-story, painted white, and there was a picket fence surrounding the lawn. She smiled softly and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. It was definitely an improvement from their apartment. She had to hand it to her mom; the house was beautiful.

"It looks great, Mom," she said, her voice cracking a little. She coughed to clear her throat.

While a few men carried furniture from the moving van and into the house, Sheryl helped her daughter unload the eleven boxes they had brought with them. Three were filled with clothes, three with person items, one with toiletries, two with kitchen supplies, and another two with bedding. Sheryl frowned when she looked at the small amount of boxes. What could she say? Until now she could barely afford to pay rent. But all of that was going to change, she was sure of it.

"Mom?" Wanda set down the box she had been carrying and glanced over her shoulder. "If we get everything unpacked today, can we check out that boardwalk we passed?"

Sheryl stepped around a few boxes to get back outside. "That would be fine. I should probably start looking for a job anyway, don't you think? I'm sure I could find one there."

Four hours passed before everything was unloaded. Sheryl paid the movers and they left, leaving the furniture randomly scattered about the house. It didn't bother her. There would be time to sort everything out later. Right now, all she wanted to do was get to the boardwalk and find a job. She was determined to make up for the bad example she had been setting for Wanda.

They climbed into the truck and drove off. Sheryl couldn't stop grinning. She was so excited that her life was finally turning around. Wanda seemed happy too, which only added to her joy.

"Cool. Amusement park," Wanda pointed out when they arrived at the boardwalk.

"Come on. Let's see if we can find me a job."

Santa Carla was truly remarkable. It was crowded with dyed hair, leather jackets, pierced body parts, tattoos…but that wasn't what really stood out the most. Santa Carla was covered in missing posters. Wanda took one look at the flyers and instantly remembered the graffiti she had seen on the back of the billboard earlier that day.

_Murder Capital of the World_.

"Wanda, look!"

Wanda stopped walking and looked over at her mother, who was pointing to a _Help Wanted: See Manager_ sign.

"Awesome," she grumbled. "Mom, can I…?" She gestured toward the stores behind her with her head.

"Of course!" Sheryl laughed. "I'll meet you back here in half an hour, okay?"

"Got it."

The girl wandered off and Sheryl took a deep breath. She had been to job interviews before and they had all turned out badly. What made now any different?

'_**You're** different,'_ she thought, raising her head confidently. _'You can do this.'_

She stepped inside the video store.

**---**

Wanda's half-hour had flown by before she could find any shops she liked. She struggled to weave her way through the sea of people, occasionally mumbling "excuse me" under her breath. She would have to come back later, that much was for sure. Half an hour wasn't nearly enough time to tour the entire boardwalk.

As she approached the video store, Wanda could have sworn she saw a pair of icy blue eyes watching her from the crowd.

**---**

A/N: This sucks, I know. Hopefully the next chapter won't be so…horrible. Anyway, please review and feel free to leave me constructive criticism. Lord knows I need it!


	2. Welcome to Santa Carla

**Cry Little Sister**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _The Lost Boys_. Sheryl and Wanda belong to me.

**A/N:** Thank you so much for the reviews. I really appreciate it. For future reference, this takes place about a year before the movie. Star is already a member of the gang, but Laddie isn't.

**---Chapter One: Welcome to Santa Carla**

Sheryl was already at work by the time Wanda managed to pull herself out of bed. She had left twenty dollars on the kitchen counter, which Wanda was very grateful for. Cooking was _not_ her forte. She even had trouble making microwave dinners. Now that Sheryl had a job, she was on her own when it came to breakfast.

"Well, this is a relief," Wanda tiredly mumbled as she stuffed the money into her pocket.

After making sure that the door was locked and that the spare key was tucked safely under the doormat, she started toward the boardwalk. It wasn't far from their house; probably a fifteen minute walk at most. Most people would write it off as good exercise, but not Wanda. She was scrawny and sensitive to sunlight. She didn't really need exercise, and fifteen minutes would pass by like an hour to her. The sooner she got into an air-conditioned diner, the better.

She had been walking for about nine minutes before boredom set in. To keep herself occupied, she started humming _People Are Strange_ by The Doors. That song might as well have been Santa Carla's theme song, and Wanda noted this with amusement. By the time she arrived at the boardwalk, she had hummed through the song twice.

It wasn't long before Wanda found a nice diner to eat breakfast in. Thankfully, it had air-conditioning. She ordered a cup of coffee and the cheapest thing she could find on the menu so she would have money left over. The night before, she had spotted a comic book shop and she wanted to check it out. She was getting tired of reading her old comics over and over again.

Surly her mother wouldn't mind if she had another look around. After all, what could happen at a comic store?

**---**

Alan Frog looked up from what he was doing when he heard someone step into the store. It was a girl, probably his age. Her dirty-blonde hair was swept up in a smooth ponytail and her hazel eyes had a thin ring of red around the pupils. She was dressed in a tight pair of dark blue jeans, a baggy black hoodie, and combat boots. Her black nail polish was chipped and her mascara had clumped her eyelashes together. She was obviously new; he hadn't seen her before, and he felt it was his duty to know as many people in Santa Carla as possible. How else was he supposed to warn the newcomers of the danger lurking after sundown?

The girl noticed he was staring at her and quickly made her way over to a rack of horror comics. Perfect. This was going to be easier than it usually tended to be. She might even believe him. No one else did. They all thought he was crazy. It didn't bother him. If their faces ended up on a missing ad it would be their own fault.

"You're new in town," he said. It wasn't a question.

"Uh, yes, I am." The girl glanced at him over her shoulder. "Um, do you work here or something?"

"Yeah. My brother and I help our parents run the place."

She followed his gaze and spotted his parents behind the counter. They looked stoned.

"That's cool."

"Do you like horror comics?" he asked, gesturing to the rack she was standing in front of.

"They're okay."

"Here…" Alan reached around her and a grabbed a comic titled _Vampires Everywhere_. "You might like this one."

"Vampires, huh?" She looked down at the comic. "I've never really read comics about them…just books."

Her hand slipped into her pocket, probably to retrieve money, but Alan held up a hand to stop her. She cocked her head to one side and frowned a little in confusion. He handed her the comic and made sure she was gripping it before letting go. He paid no attention to the tiny blush that was spreading across her cheeks.

"It's yours."

"I, uh…thanks!" She smiled. "I have to go. It was, uh, nice meeting you."

He nodded to show her that the feeling was mutual. The girl turned to leave and as she walked out of the comic book store, Alan said, "Be careful. This _is_ the murder capital of the world, you know."

**---**

Sheryl was just about to leave when Max stopped her. He smiled, trying to look charming, and asked her how she was adjusting to life in Santa Carla. To be polite, she conversed with him for a little while. She was desperate to keep this job. Even if she had to…well, she doubted it would come to that, but Wanda would be worth it. She needed this job and she knew that Wanda needed her. If she was unemployed, taking care of her was definitely going to be difficult.

What if she had to…

"Sheryl, you must forgive for what I'm about to say. I'm usually not this straightforward."

'_Damn it…he's going to fire you!'_ Sheryl thought, staring weakly at her boss.

"You aren't married, are you?"

"What?" she asked, startled by his question. She felt relief overcome her fear, but it was quickly replaced by confusion. Why would Max care if she was married or not?

"You're not wearing a wedding ring."

"Oh, right. No, I'm not married. Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to join me for dinner tomorrow night."

Her eyes widened in surprise. He was asking her on a date? She couldn't even remember the last time someone asked her to go out with them! This was unbelievable! She swallowed hard and tried not to start gushing like a college girl. _Act mature_, she told herself, _you don't want your boss to get the wrong idea or anything…the last thing you want is for him to know it's been at least seventeen years since your last date…_

"I'd love to."

They smiled, laughed nervously, and said their goodbyes. Sheryl started to walk out of the store, but Max gently grabbed her hand. She arched a brow and frowned a little.

He grinned.

"I'm sorry for not saying this earlier… Welcome to Santa Carla."

**---**

A/N: Okay, there's chapter one. David and the boys will be in the next chapter. Like I said before, feel free to give me some constructive criticism.


	3. People Are Strange

**Cry Little Sister**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _The Lost Boys_. Sheryl and Wanda belong to me.**

**A/N:** I fixed the typos in the first two chapters. I'm sorry if I missed any. Thanks for the reviews.

**---Chapter Two: People Are Strange**

David paid little attention to the glare he was receiving from Max as he walked into the video store. The blue-eyed vampire knew that his sire hated him coming in here, but he had to confirm his suspicions. He had spotted an unfamiliar girl and her mother the night before. It was probably safe to assume the woman wasn't married. There had been no wedding ring on her finger. If Max wanted this woman to become a part of their family, David wanted to know about it…_now_.

"What are you doing in here?" Max demanded, keeping his voice low.

"I know about the woman," David replied.

"Sheryl?" Max smiled a little. "She's very nice. She would make a good mother."

"In case you didn't notice, she already is a mother. What are you going to do about her daughter?"

"I doubt that Sheryl will join the family without Wanda. That's where you come in, David. I need you to distract her while I coax her mother over. Make the girl one of us, if you would."

"What?" David narrowed his eyes. "She's just a kid."

"If we wait for her to grow up…something might happen. David, you don't have a say in this. Make Wanda one of us."

Scowling, David left the video store and walked over to the others.

"What did he say?" Paul asked.

"It looks like we're getting a little sister," David said, smiling bitterly.

**---**

Wanda glanced up from _Vampires Everywhere_ and her jaw nearly dropped to the floor. Sheryl was standing before her in a stylish black dress, ruby earrings, and a pair of black, high-healed sandals. Her brown hair was tied up in a fancy bun and she had two loosely curled strands of hair on either side of her rouged face.

"What do you think?" Sheryl asked nervously.

"You…you look great!" Wanda gasped.

"Really?" Sheryl smiled weakly. "Are you sure? I don't have too much makeup on, do I? Is this dress too revealing? Should I…"

"Mom!" Wanda tossed her comic onto the coffee table and jumped up from the couch. "Have you even looked in a mirror yet? You look fine. I didn't think someone your age could look so good."

"That's sweet, really it…wait. Are you calling me old?"

They both laughed a little. Wanda had never seen Sheryl so happy before. She was really excited about her date and, even though Wanda didn't like Max, she _was_ glad that her mother finally landed herself a date. The past seventeen years hadn't been easy for Sheryl and she deserved a chance to turn her life around.

"Are you ready to go yet?" Sheryl asked, fishing around in her purse to find her car keys.

"Yeah." Wanda quickly tightened the laces on her combat boots and pulled her hoodie on. "Let's go."

**---**

Alan paused from rearranging a stand of comics when heard the dull sound of boots thumping against the floor. He turned around and saw the girl her had met the other day. She was wearing the same hoodie, but the pair of jeans she had on were lighter and there was hole in the right knee. Her nail black nail polish had obviously been reapplied and she wasn't wearing mascara this time. She smiled a little when she saw him and offered a friendly wave before walking toward the horror comics.

He quickly nudged Edgar and pointed at her.

"That her?" his brother asked quietly.

"Yeah."

They stopped what they were doing and walked over to her. She was busy flipping through an issue of _Vampires Everywhere_ and didn't look up until they were in front of her.

"Oh, hey," she said, setting the comic aside.

"Have you noticed anything unusual about Santa Carla?" Alan asked.

"No. But then again, I've only been here three days." She looked like she was about to change the subject, but stopped. "Uh, why? Am I _supposed_ to think that Santa Carla's weird?"

"Maybe," Edgar muttered.

"What? The place isn't swarming with zombies, is it?"

"Vampires," Alan corrected.

The girl almost started laughing, but she realized how serious he was being. "You, um, actually think that?"

"No," Edgar replied. "We _know_."

"Oh, come on! You're kidding, right?" She stared at them a moment. "Uh, no, you look pretty serious."

"We _are _serious," Alan explained. "Santa Carla is a haven for the undead. Our number's on the back of that comic I gave you. If need are help, call us, but you better pray that you never have to."

"Right." She smiled nervously. "I'm gonna go, now."

She hurried out of the store without glancing back.

"She thinks we're crazy," Alan sighed.

"Don't they always?"

**---**

A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. The next one will be longer, I promise. It's going to revolve around Wanda meeting the Lost Boys and Sheryl's date with Max. I'll update as soon as possible.


	4. Late Night Encounters

**Cry Little Sister**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _The Lost Boys_. Sheryl and Wanda belong to me.

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait. Thank you so much for the reviews!

**---Chapter Three: Late Night Encounters**

Wanda glanced back at the comic store and sighed, her shoulders slumping. It really had been rude of her to run out like that, but what else could those boys have expected? She had reacted like any sensible person would have. Surly they hadn't expected her to actually believe them. They had been trying to convince her that Santa Carla was infested with vampires! Wanda liked vampires. She read about them, she watched movies about them…but _hell_, she didn't believe in them!

She suddenly collided with something. Well, actually, she collided with _someone_. She realized this when a gloved hand shot out and grabbed her arm to keep her from falling.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" she apologized, steadying herself.

"Don't worry about it," the man she walked into replied. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm…" Wanda froze when she finally looked up at him. "…fine."

Her breath caught in her throat as their eyes met. She pulled her arm from his grip and just stood there, unsure of what to do. His eyes looked familiar, like the ones she had seen the other night, or at least the ones she thought she saw. One thing was for sure; she had never encountered someone with eyes like his…

"You new in town?"

"Damn, is it _that_ obvious?" Wanda rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I'm really sorry."

"No problem…"

The man's voice trailed off when he saw that Wanda was already walking away. Smirking, he stepped back into the crow and vanished.

**---**

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Max asked, taking a small sip of his wine.

"Yes!" Sheryl grinned.

"And you aren't just here because I'm your boss?"

"Of course not. I'm really glad that you asked me out. I haven't been on a date in a long time." She gently blew on her coffee before taking a drink. She could hardly believe that she was here, sitting across from a nice man in a fancy restaurant. This was almost a dream come true for her. Sheryl had never been on such a formal date before.

"Not since Wanda's father?"

Sheryl almost spat her coffee out.

"What?"

"You haven't been on a date since Wanda's father?" Max frowned when he realized that question might have been a little too personal. Her reaction made that obvious.

"No…no, I haven't," Sheryl quietly replied, taking another sip of coffee. "I was too worried about Wanda. I didn't want to get involved with anyone until she was old enough to take care of herself." She smiled weakly as she picked up one of the laminated menus and started to look over it. Damn, everything was so expensive!

"You sound like a wonderful mother," Max complemented. "Wanda's lucky to have you."

"It's the other way around, really." She finally spotted something that didn't look too pricey. "I don't know what I'd do without her. She's what keeps me going sometimes."

Max opened his mouth to say something, but a waitress stopped by their table and interrupted them. She jotted down their orders and picked up their menus before hurrying back to the kitchen.

"Does being an only child affect her in any sort of way?"

"Unfortunately," Sheryl sighed. "She gets pretty lonely. I mean, we get along great…but let's face it, a grown woman doesn't make the best company for a teenager."

"Didn't she have any friends before you moved here?"

"She's kind of a loner."

"Well then," Max smiled, "hopefully she just needed a fresh start. Maybe she'll make some friends here."

Sheryl nodded and finished off her coffee. _'She's not the only one who needed a fresh start.'_

**---**

'_Why the hell do I keep running into all of these weird people?'_ Wanda thought as she dropped a tray of greasy fast food onto the table and took a seat in the booth. She stuffed her change into her pocket and delicately picked up her cheeseburger to avoid spilling grease everywhere. The food really looked disgusting, but she didn't care at the moment. She was hungry and fast food was pretty cheap. Besides, it didn't really taste that bad…it just smelled horrible.

"Fancy seeing you here," a familiar voice said.

Wanda looked up in surprise. It was the man she had walked into, and this time he wasn't alone. There were four other people with him. All of them were male expect for one. Wanda stared at the girl's hair and desperately fought back the, "Holy shit! There's something on your head!" that was building up inside of her.

"Uh, yeah," she swallowed a mouthful of her strawberry milkshake and crossed her legs.

"Mind if we sit with you?" the young man asked.

"No, not really…" Wanda had no idea why they would want to, but she slid over anyway.

Two of them sat beside her and the other three sat down on the other side of the table. Wanda looked out of the window of the diner, trying not to pay much attention to them.

"I'm David," the blue-eyed man said. He introduced the others as Star, Dwayne, Paul and Marko.

"My name is Wanda."

Wanda nervously poked at her food and made a small noise of disgust when grease oozed out of it. She pushed the tray aside and grabbed her milkshake.

"So, you said that you're new?" David said.

"Um, yes, I did." Wanda sipped her milkshake through bendy straw. "My mom and I moved here about three days ago."

"What do you think of Santa Carla?" Paul asked.

"It's pretty cool…" her voice trailed off when she realized that Paul had his arm around Marko. _'Wow…that's hot.'_

She blushed a little when Marko arched a brow. He obviously noticed that she had been staring at them. She nibbled on the bendy straw in milkshake for a moment before sighing and leaning back. They were all silent now and it was getting awkward. She shifted slightly and frowned when she realized that no one was about to break the silence.

"Hey, uh, do any of you have a watch?"

"No, but there's a clock behind you," Star replied.

Wanda turned around and her jaw dropped. "Oh, _shit_."

"What?" David asked.

"I have to go." She looked over at Paul and Marko. They stood up and she slid out of the booth. She threw her trash away and left her tray on top the garbage bin.

Wanda ran out of the diner without another word.

"Well, that didn't accomplish much," Paul muttered.

"At least she knows us," David said, shrugging. "Come on. Let's get something to eat…"

**---**

A/N: Crap, this chapter sucks. I'm so sorry! I had to write _something_ to get back into the habit of writing this. Okay, next chapter: Wanda goes to the cave.


	5. Tastes Like Blood

Cry Little Sister 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _The Lost Boys_. Sheryl and Wanda belong to me.

**A/N: **I'm _so_ sorry for the wait! Anyway, thanks a ton for the reviews! Here's chapter four…hope you enjoy.

**---Chapter Four: Tastes Like Blood**

Wanda rolled over and let out a startled shriek when she fell to the floor. Moaning softly, she pushed herself up and dropped back onto her bed. It was probably late in the afternoon, but she was still tired. She had stayed up almost the entire night watching horror movies and, even after that, she hadn't been able to sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about the people she had met at the boardwalk. Why had they been so nice to her? They weren't trying to befriend her, where they?

"Get real," Wanda grumbled, staring up at her ceiling. "No one wants to be friends with you."

She jumped out of bed and walked over to her closet. After grabbing her black hoodie and a pair of jeans, she stepped out of her room and headed toward the bathroom. Since she always slept in a tank top and her underwear, all she had to do was pull her clothes on. She swept her hair up into a bun and jogged to the kitchen. She was anxious to see if Sheryl had left her any money. If she hadn't, it would be easy enough to stop by the video store and ask for some, but she didn't want to bother her mother.

"Oh, damn! You're kidding!" Wanda exclaimed when she saw what time it was. "Man, 5:35?"

Grabbing the two tens her mother had left her, Wanda ran over to the front door and grabbed her boots. She really hadn't intended on sleeping in this late. She wanted to get to the boardwalk and see if she could find David. If they _were_ trying to befriend her, she didn't want to give them the impression that she wasn't interested.

Fifteen minutes later and Wanda was at the boardwalk. Unfortunately, it looked like the guys weren't.

"Maybe they'll show later," she muttered hopefully.

**---**

David spotted Wanda almost instantly. She was perched on a black carousel horse, both of her legs hanging over the same side and one of her pale hands tightly clutching the metal pole. He frowned as she spun out of sight. How could Max actually expect him to turn someone that young into a vampire? She was just a kid! The black horse reappeared, but Wanda wasn't riding it anymore. David began to motion for the others to follow him, but stopped when he saw her approaching.

"Hello again," he said, grinning. He noticed she was wearing mascara and eyeliner. _'She looks better without it.'_

"Hey." Wanda smiled nervously.

"What's up, kiddo?"

"Uh, well, nothing really." She buried her hands into her hoodie pocket. "I was gonna head over to the concert."

"What a coincidence," David smirked. "That's where we were going, too."

They stared at each other a few seconds before Wanda muttered an, "Okie dokie…" She started toward the concert area, her hands slipping out of her pocket as she walked.

**---**

"_I don't think these guys know what they're doing!"_

"_Then let's leave. Come back to our place."_

"…_I'm not going anywhere with you guys. I hardly even know you."_

"_We're not going to hurt you. Trust me."_

"_It's not just that, David. My mom would freak if I'm not here when her date's over and…"_

"_Then we'll just have to make sure you're back by then. Come on, Wanda. We don't bite."_

Wanda looked around the cave in awe, hardly even listening to David as he explained how it used to be a hotel. She walked over to where Paul, Marko, and Dwayne were sitting and slowly sank onto the couch. She was still surprised she had let them talk her into coming here. Sheryl would kill her if she ever found out. Fortunately, Wanda had several hours before she had to meet her mother at the parking lot. She probably wouldn't even know she had left the boardwalk.

"So, Wanda," David said down across from them, "hungry?"

"No. Not really."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Well, then…" He leaned forward and grinned. "Marko?"

Marko jumped out of Paul's lap and wandered out of sight. When he returned, he was holding a jewel-encrusted bottle. He handed it to David before returning to his seat.

"What is that?" Wanda asked.

"Why don't you try it for yourself and find out?" David pulled the cork out and took a long, almost dramatic swig.

"I can't drink alcohol!" she blurted.

"How do you know it's alcohol?" Paul laughed.

"I don't, but…" She nervously fiddled with her hands, which were engulfed in the long sleeves of her hoodie.

"Just have a sip. If you think it's alcohol, you don't have to drink anymore." David stared into her eyes, his expression serious.

Sighing, Wanda grabbed the bottle and tipped it back. Her eyes slipped shut as her mouth was flooded with a sweet, coppery liquid. If she hadn't been so engrossed in the taste, she might have heard the guys chanting her name or Star's gasp of horror, but she didn't. It was if nothing else existed for a moment. When the bottle was empty, reality hit like a ton of bricks and she quickly set the bottle aside. She felt almost giddy, but also shocked more than anything else.

"Uh…I sort of killed it," she said weakly, blushing a little. "Wow…what the hell was that?"

"Did you like it?" David asked, arching a brow.

Wanda nodded vigorously.

"Your one of us now!" Marko threw an arm over her shoulder and grinned. "We should celebrate…"

"Good idea," David smirked and stood up. "Paul, music."

"On it, chief."

'_One of us?'_ Wanda was confused, but she pushed the feeling aside. She hadn't been able to enjoy herself at the concert because of the bad music, and she wanted to have fun.

They must have been dancing for hours before Wanda finally came to her senses and hurried back to the boardwalk. She wondered if she was drunk. She felt like it, that much was for sure. Sheryl didn't seem to notice however, and the ride home was silent. When they got back to the house, Wanda practically collapsed onto her bed.

She could still taste the…whatever it was. It didn't matter to her that it could have been drugged, she wanted more. Damn, it was so delicious and almost familiar…

If she didn't know any better, she say it was blood. But that, of course, was ridiculous.

"Blood…yeah right."

**---**

A/N: (hides) Don't kill me, I know it was way too rushed! I'm sorry. I wanted to get this part out of the way. Future chapters will be longer. Seriously. I promise!


	6. Just a Kid

**Cry Little Sister**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _The Lost Boys_. Sheryl and Wanda belong to me.

**A/N: **Thank you all for your reviews and patience!

**---Chapter Five: Just a Kid**

"How could you?"

Sometimes David wished he could just come out and explain everything, but he had promised not to mention Max to any of his pack members unless they had already become a vampire. He'd hate to see what would happen if Star got the bright idea to kill Max in an attempt to reclaim her humanity. Hecared about the girl, andhe certainly didn't want her dead.

"She's fifteen at the most. Even Marko was older than that!" she continued, rousing David from his thoughts.

"Hey, leave me out of this!" the cherub-faced vampire snapped.

Star's eyes were suddenly upon him, and Marko was tempted to smack himself. The last thing he wanted was to have her scream at him about something he had no control over.

"None of you are going to do anything?" She sounded disgusted and shocked. "Wanda has her whole life ahead of her, and you're going to take that away?" Her eyes narrowed. "And what about her mother? She has a family, David! You can't separate them because you want to have Wanda in our pack. It isn't right and you know it."

"Damn it, Star, what do you want me to do? She drank my blood already. She has no choice now, and nothing will change that!" David firmly grasped her upper arms and glared down at her terrified face. "If you really want her to grow up and have a life, then why the hell didn't _you_ stop her? Why'd you just stand there and do **nothing**?"

Dwayne, Paul, and Marko quietly slipped out of the cave. They didn't say a word until they were father up the beach and away from the arguing lovers.

"They'll be there all night," said Paul, shaking his head. "I mean they're bound to kiss and make up…"

"Shit, they're gonna do more than just kiss." Marko rolled his eyes. "Anyway, so what are we doing tonight?"

"Do you remember that concert we went to last week?"

"Don't tell me they're playing again. They were worse than the one that went on last night!"

"Babe, you're _insane_!" Paul laughed. "We liked them, and we're going to that concert."

Marko stared at them in bewilderment. "Then what am _I_ supposed to do?"

"I don't know," Dwayne muttered, shrugging. "Find Wanda?"

"I'm not baby-sitting."

"She's only a couple years younger than you. You make it sound like she's a little kid."

"She _is_ a kid!"

They fell silent, suddenly stung by the impact of Star's words.

"I'll…I'll see you guys later." Marko vanished out of sight.

**---**

"Are you going to eat that or stare at it some more?"

"Why? Do you want it?"

"No. You do realize that probably isn't even meat, don't you?"

Marko and Wanda stared down at the cheeseburger in disgust. They had met up at a food stand near the amusement park; he had basically been loitering and she had been buying something to eat. After seeing so much grease ooze out of the burger she had ordered from the diner, she decided to try her luck elsewhere…which hadn't worked. Now the two of them were lounging on the far end beach, leaning comfortably against log in front of a roaring bonfire Marko had made.

"Well, that was a waste of money." Wanda's eyes narrowed as she took a closer look at it. "_Ew_. Is that mold?"

"Give me that." Marko grabbed it out of her hands and chucked into the fire.

"So tell me…how'd you wind up by yourself?"

"Dwayne and Paul went to the concert, and I don't even want to know what David and Star are up to."

"Then I'm just a last resort to give you someone to hang out with?" asked Wanda, cocking an eyebrow.

"No." _Well, kinda._

Wanda smiled sadly and looked away; she could probably tell he was lying. "Thanks though, even if you'd rather be somewhere else."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"I've never really had a friend before. Well, there's my mom, but I don't think that counts." She cringed. "Not your problem. Shit, I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's cool. I've got nothing better to do. Rant away." He offered a friendly smile, one that she slowly returned. "You said you've never had friends. Start with that."

She blushed a little. "I didn't get along with anyone at my school. They were popular, and I was -God, I can't think of a word for it- the apartment version of trailer trash, I guess. There were some pretty degrading rumors about my mom all over town, and they passed down to me. I can't even count all the times one of my classmates called me a slut."

"Wait, wait…why'd people think you're mom was a slut?"

"Single parent," she answered simply.

"What happened to your dad?"

"Oh, I don't know." She frowned and looked away. "That depends on how long they put you away for raping a hooker."

"Sorry…I shouldn't have asked." He was beginning to consider leaving; he didn't want to be around if she suddenly got all weepy on him.

"You didn't know. We only had the money to move here because my rich grandma kicked the bucket, and Mom got a big chuck of inheritance out of it. That's my story." She stood up and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Marko called after her.

"Home."

"You're gonna walk?"

"Yeah."

"Forget it!" He jumped up and jogged to catch up with her. "I can give you a ride."

An odd look crossed Wanda's face, like a mixture of anger and regret. "If this because you feel sorry for me, or if you're just trying to be nice to a little kid…" She paused when she saw him flinch at the 'little kid' part. "…Save it."

Without another word, she ran across the beach and disappeared from sight.

**---**

**A/N: **I'm so sorry about the wait. School's taking a big chunk out of my time; other than that, I'm just flat-out lazy. I was thinking about having Wanda go through her first phase of blood lust in the next chapter, but I'm afraid that's rushing things. If you have any ideas, please let me know. And, incase I didn't make this clear…no, the boys _do not_ like Wanda this point. I still have no idea whether that's going to change or not. Like I said, tell me your ideas if you have any. Thanks.


	7. Out of the Rain

**Cry Little Sister**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _The Lost Boys_. Sheryl and Wanda belong to me.

**A/N: **Yeah, I know. It's been two months… Thanks for keeping with this story, though! To answer a question I was sent, I think at this point the guys (mostly Marko) just feel sorry for her, and any kindness they've shown so far was either out of pity or because Max told them to be nice. Or…maybe they really were OOC, and I'm just pathetically trying to defend myself.

Will Wanda pull a Michael? Erm…good question.

**---Chapter Six: Out of the Rain**

A stream of water and shaving cream carried the razor Wanda had been using towards the drain. The girl drew her now smooth legs to her chest and sighed. She hadn't gone to the boardwalk since last night. Though she assumed the boys never went there during the daytime, the risk of running into them was unbearable. Not only was she embarrassed about the way she had opened up to Marko, she felt suddenly apprehensive. There was just something _wrong_ about them. Questions she had never even thought of started bothering her. Why had they been so nice when they obviously disliked her? Why hadn't she seen them at the boardwalk during the daytime? Why the hell did they live in a _cave_?

Wanda leaned forward to turn the shower off, but she slipped and fell forward. She cried out in pain when her head hit the faucet.

"DAMN IT!"

She turned the water off, ripped open the shower curtain, and jumped out. She practically threw herself against the sink so that she could examine the damage in the large mirror above it. The fall had somehow given her black eye, though it didn't seem like that's where she'd hit the faucet. Wait. Forget the black eye. She was _bleeding_.

"Shit," she swore, tears building in her eyes and clouding her vision. Forgetting about her injury, she quickly wiped both of her eyes. "OW! OW! Why the hell did I do that?"

"Honey, what's wrong?" Sheryl asked, gently knocking on the door.

"Nothing, mom. I just tripped."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

Wanda could hear her mother continue down the hallway. She turned back to the mirror, her eyes fixed on the bloody dripping from the small cut just above her right eye. Blood made its way down the side of her face, and she tilted her cocked her head so that it slid towards her mouth. The only thing that existed at the moment was the beautiful line of crimson approaching her lips. She licked the coppery droplet up and moaned softly. A sudden burning sensation spread throughout her stomach, bringing her to full awareness.

She sank to the floor and cried until the pain stopped.

**---**

Wanda had left for the boardwalk not long after Sheryl left for her date with Max. She was now nursing a milkshake in the very same diner she had met the boys at for the first time. A heavy sigh escaped her lips as she idly watched people pass by the window. What was she doing here? She'd sworn she would not come back…

And speaking of _why_ she hadn't wanted to come back in the first place…

She nearly choked on her strawberry milkshake when she spotted the boys moving through the crowd. They hadn't seen her, and she wondered if she should leave or not. The reason she was originally going to stay home was because she didn't want to run into them. On the other hand, she really didn't feel like moving.

"_Crap_."

Marko had glanced over his shoulder and seen her. Frustrated, she promptly stood and left the diner. Her feet carried her through the crowd, away from the boardwalk and to the beach. She didn't really know why she was walking away so quickly. The odds of them following her were slim. Why the hell would they want to?

"Wanda, wait up!"

'_I have the worst luck…'_

She tried to pick up her pace, but it was hard to walk fast in sand, especially in such heavy boots. The boys caught up with her and, much to her growing displeasure, Star was with them.

"Piss off."

"Aw, what's the matter?" Paul smirked as he threw an arm around her shoulders. "You not happy to see us?"

"Vise versa," she snapped. "Why the hell do you guys follow me if you don't like me?"

"Who said we didn't like you?"

Growling, Wanda pushed him away and whipped around. "Why won't you guys just…"

"Damn, what the fuck happened?" Marko asked, his eyes widening.

Wanda took a step back and frowned. "What? Oh, that. I, uh, fell in the shower and hit my head on the faucet."

They stared at her silently for a moment, and she realized how unbelievable that sounded. Why did abuse victims have to use that excuse so much? They were _so_ not buying it…

"No, seriously."

"I mean it! I slipped! And then I hit my head and I started bleeding. And then I…" Her voice trailed off. "Well, that's none of your business. Why do you guys care anyway? You don't like me, remember?"

She promptly stormed away.

**---**

"Max is going to be pissed."

David nodded.

"She's gonna want answers pretty soon. That black eye will probably be gone by tomorrow morning."

"Hell, she might not even be able to see her reflection…"

Again, David nodded. He remained silent for a moment, his blue eyes staring out the mouth of the cave and into the rainy night. A storm had picked up not long after they'd returned. Finally, after what seemed like ages, he spoke. Though his voice was more or less completely blank, it was still obvious that he wasn't pleased with this situation.

"There's nothing we can do about it."

"But what if Max decides that Sheryl isn't his type?" Marko glanced at him warily. "What happens to Wanda?"

"He seems pretty serious about this one," Paul said, rolling his eyes. "Besides, what's it to you? She had a point. We _don't_ like her."

"She's just a kid. It's not like we can just kill her!"

"Either way," David muttered, "we're stuck with her."

Without another word, he turned away from the storm outside and headed for the back of the cave.

He really wanted to kill Max right now.

**---**

**A/N: **This chapter is terrible… My apologies for any typos you find. I'll try to get them all the next time I update.


	8. Looking for Answers

**Cry Little Sister**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _The Lost Boys_. Sheryl and Wanda belong to me.

**A/N: **I really am sorry for the slow updates. But hey, at least it hasn't been two months!

**---Chapter Seven: Looking for Answers**

"What. The. Fuck."

Wanda stared at the mirror in shock. The disappearance of her black eye was odd enough…

But why exactly was her reflection _transparent_?

**---**

Wanda debated long and hard about to do. She wasn't going to tell Sheryl; she didn't want to freak her out. She certainly wasn't going to stay home all day and do nothing. No, she had to get to the bottom of this. Her strange fit of blood lust in the bathroom the other night…the sudden sensitivity to the sun…and now this.

What was happening to her?

"Okay, think," she muttered as she searched for her sneakers. Her feet hurt too much to wear the boots. "What have I done lately that could cause all of this? Damn it, think!"

Though she was doing a good job of staying calm, she was absolutely terrified. Was if she was starting to go insane or something? Oh, God, what if she was _dying_? Or what if…

"Ack!" Wanda tripped over one of her shoes and fell in front of her book case. Her shoulder smacked into it, sending several comics and books toppling to the floor with her. She groaned and started to pick them back up, but froze when her eyes caught the title of one of her comics. She stared at it for several minutes before slowly putting it away.

_Vampires Everywhere_.

"No way…"

**---**

"I need you to tell me everything you know," a female voice whispered.

Alan looked up and saw Wanda hovering over him, her eyes hidden behind a pair of sunglasses. There were small sections of sunscreen that hadn't been rubbed in all the way on her upper arms.

"About?"

"You know…"

"Why do you suddenly believe us?" he asked warily.

"It just makes sense!" she sighed, peeling the glasses off and leaning against the counter. "I mean…all of the missing posters?"

He nodded slowly. "You made the right choice in coming here. A lot of people have ended up dead because they didn't listen to us. Did you read that comic I gave you?"

"Yeah, but I still have a lot of questions." She rubbed the back of her neck. "So, um, are there any ways that someone can become a vampire without getting bitten first?"

"You'll start to change if you drink a vampire's blood," Edgar said, appearing from the back of the store. "The change is pretty much instant if you're bitten, but you have to make your first kill otherwise."

"How do I protect myself?"

"Garlic, holy water…and it never hurts to have a sharp steak ready." Edgar glanced towards the open doors to see if anyone was coming in. After making sure they were still alone, he continued. "Vampire hunting is serious business. If you think a member of the undead is after you, you'd better have us take care of it for you."

"So throwing mustard seeds down doesn't work?"

"What?"

"Never mind." Wanda felt her face flush a little. "Okay, let's say I _do_ get bitten or drink vampire blood. Is there anyway to save myself? Like…eating dirt from a vampire's grave?"

"That definitely doesn't work." Alan walked away from the counter to distract a costumer.

"Killing the head vampire is the only thing that'll turn you into a human again," Edgar answered.

"Would that wipe out all of his fledglings?"

"No one knows for sure. Most people never manage to kill a head vampire."

"They really exist, huh?" Her shoulders slumped. "They're really real…"

She put her sunglasses on and walked out without another word.

**---**

Sheryl couldn't help but notice that Wanda had been acting…different. True, her daughter had always been strange, but she had been noticeably changing over the past few days. She rarely came home when she was supposed to. She slept all day. Hopefully this was only because the girl had managed to find some friends, but how was she supposed to know? Wanda hadn't even been talking to her that much. The two of them used to be so close, but they were starting to drift further apart…

"She's a teenager," Max said, shrugging. "Her behavior isn't uncommon."

"I know," the woman sighed. "She's probably just hanging out with new friends or something."

"Oh, has she made some?"

"I don't know. We rarely see each other." She finished off her drink and set the glass aside.

"It's never really easy for a parent to accept the fact that their child is growing up."

"Have you ever had kids?" Sheryl couldn't believe she hadn't already asked that. Max always seemed to have the right words waiting when she mentioned her daughter. Did he know from experience?

"Not exactly," he said, his smile fading ever so slightly.

The waiter appeared and served them their dinner. After refilling their glasses, bringing extra napkins, and doing anything else that would ensure a good tip, he hurried over to another table.

Sheryl nervously twirled her spaghetti. Had she crossed a line with that question? Was Max upset with her now?

"Does the food look alright?" He certainly didn't _sound_ angry.

"Oh, no, it looks wonderful!" she assured. "Garlic?"

Max smiled again. "I would love some."

**---**

**A/N: **Short chapter! I'll try to make the next one longer, and I'll fix any typos in this one. Next up: Wanda tries to decide if she really believes in vampires or not. Think that scene with the Frog brothers and Max, but replace them with Wanda and the boys. Or...something like that.


	9. Burnt Toast

Cry Little Sister 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _The Lost Boys_. Sheryl and Wanda belong to me.

**A/N: **Thank you very much for the reviews. I'm really sorry for the slow updates. I'm going to watch the movie sometime this weekend, so hopefully I'll have more inspiration!

**---Chapter Eight: Burnt Toast**

The pencil flew across the paper as Wanda's eyes darted back and forth from the comic to her notebook. She had been taking notes for about ten minutes now, and she didn't even realize that her mother was home and trying to get her attention. The woman sat down beside her and curiously observed what her daughter was writing.

"Wanda?" No response. "_Wanda_?"

Finally the young girl's eyes stilled and she peered up at Sheryl.

"What?"

"Have you eaten yet?"

"No." She set the pencil down. "I want toast. Can I have toast?"

"I suppose. Anything else?"

"No…just make sure the toast is burnt." Sheryl raised an eyebrow. "And _no_, I don't have a hangover."

Her hands went up defensively. "I wasn't going to say anything," she insisted, rising and walking over to the breadbox. "I wish you'd told me that you're into vampires again. I could've grabbed some movies for you at work."

"Hmm…" Wanda frowned thoughtfully. Would watching vampire movies help with her little dilemma? Most of the information she'd gotten from books had proved to be useless (according to Alan and Edgar), but what about films? Were there some tips in _Dracula_ that could point her in the right direction? She sighed heavily. "No, it's okay."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." She nodded even though her mother couldn't see it. "Hey…do you mind if I go to the boardwalk tonight?"

**---**

David flicked the joint into the sand and stepped on it. He was really getting frustrated with this situation. He did _not_ want a fourteen-year-old girl in his pack. None of the others did, either. Marko didn't even like her that much, and he was the one who actually tolerated her. They didn't really _hate_ her, but they definitely didn't want her hanging around forever. She just didn't fit in with them. They were fun loving, wild, and rowdy. Wanda was just a shy, awkward little girl.

"We gonna try to find her?" Paul asked.

"Not like we have much of a choice, boys," David replied. He started off towards the boardwalk and the others followed. This was not the way he wanted spend his evenings.

"How much longer do you think it's gonna take Max?"

"Ah, hell, who knows?" Marko rolled his eyes. "Like I said, what's-her-name may not even like him that much."

"Wanda's gonna be pretty pissed if he kills her mom, don't you think?"

"Who cares? Max might kill _her_, too. I wouldn't put it passed him."

"Will you two shut up?" Dwayne snapped.

The group stopped when they spotted Wanda approaching. There was a piece of notebook paper sticking out of her left pocket, and she had a pen tucked behind one of her ears.

"Hey, guys!" she said, grinning a little. "Er…what's up?"

"What's with the change of heart?" Paul returned the grin, but his wasn't as friendly. "I thought you wanted us to piss off."

"You were nice enough to talk to me and stuff, so I decided to stop being such a bitch." She shrugged. "So, I, uh…"

'_She's starting to figure it out,'_ David quickly realized. _'That's the only reason why she's here. She wants proof.'_

"No problem, kiddo." He smirked down at her. "Hungry?"

"A little."

"Great. How does Chinese sounds?" _'Might as well give her what she wants…'_

**---**

Despite having been here before, Wanda felt very uneasy in the cave. It didn't help that she was surrounded by suspected vampires. As ridiculous as the idea sounded, it was slowly starting to make sense. Vampires hate the sunlight; they were never at the boardwalk during the daytime. That weird "wine" they gave her to drink tasted like blood. Drink a vampire's blood turns you into a half-vampire; all of her problems started after drinking that stuff. The tiny gash and the black eye had vanished overnight.

What other explanations were there?

"Crab Rangoon?"

"Uh, yeah, thanks!" She gratefully took the carton from Paul and settled back into the couch. She'd slowly been getting her appetite back, and Chinese did sound pretty good…

They exchanged only a bit of small talk at first. Wanda was still trying to work up the courage at ask them the questions she had carefully been preparing in her mind all day. The thought of them being vampires was starting to seem less and less realistic. They certainly didn't act like vampires; but then again, how would she know how a real vampire was supposed to act? If Edgar and Alan weren't really just full of shit, she'd definitely been wrong about how to kill them. She could be wrong now, too.

"Why don't I ever see you before night?" It had spilled out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

"We're asleep," David said coolly.

"Yeah, we're up all night partying!" Paul laughed.

"Oh."

That was perfectly believable.

"So, uh, what's with the cave?"

"Think about it." David gestured to everything around him. "It's all ours. No one's here to order us around. We're free to do as we please."

Star looked a little worried. She gave a Wanda a pleading stare, as though she were asking her to stop asking questions.

'_Screw her,'_ Wanda thought, taking a bit of her Rangoon. _'I'll ask them whatever the hell I want to.'_

"Like crabs, Wanda?"

"Yeah…"

"They're not bad. I don't think I'd be able to eat a _live_ one, though."

"What?"

"Didn't you notice?" David leaned forward and smirked a little. "You've been eating them…"

Confused, Wanda looked into the carton.

She promptly let out a startled scream and threw it to the ground.

"What's the matter, Wanda? I thought you liked crab."

"Why would you do that?" she demanded, trying not to look too hurt. "That isn't funny!"

They started to laugh at her. The sound burned her ears and heated her cheeks with a dark blush. What the hell was the matter with them? How could they find this so amusing?

"Chill, girl!" Paul picked up the carton and placed it on the coffee table between them. "It was just a joke. Didn't think you'd fall for it."

Wanda caught a brief look at the inside of the carton. There was only crab Rangoon.

"But…I could've sworn…"

"Don't worry about it," said Marko. "It's pretty dark in here. Your eyes were just playing tricks on you."

"Right," Wanda mumbled slowly.

'_They might've drugged the food…no, that can't be it. You were they when they bought it. They couldn't have done it without you noticing. Marko's probably right. Or…or maybe…'_

She _had_ read that vampires could create illusions. That much, apparently, was true.

"A lot of weird stuff's been happening to me lately," she said, choosing her words carefully. "My black eye's gone. It didn't even take a full day to heal. And my reflection…it's transparent."

The laughter stopped. The smirks faded.

"You're fucked up," was the only reply.

"Maybe…or maybe you assholes drugged me the other night." She arched a brow. "What was in that bottle?"

"Would we really be at fault, Wanda?" David leaned back. "_You_ were the one who drank all of it."

"Why can't you tell me what it was?" she demanded. "I was really freaked out! I though…I thought I was losing it…"

"Find the answers on your own. That's what you've been trying to do, isn't it?"

She felt her heart stop.

They knew…they knew that she knew…

"It's…it's impossible."

She stood up and edged toward the mouth of the cave.

"Fuck it," she said. "I give up. Just stay away from me, alright?"

She started to run, but stopped at the cave entrance when David called, "If you _really_ want to know, Wanda, come to the boardwalk tomorrow night. Don't worry about finding us. We'll find _you_."

**---**

**A/N: **That was probably rushed and full of typos. This only has a few chapters left, but what happens next really depends on whether or not Wanda does end up becoming a vampire.

PLEASE give me your opinion. Do you think Wanda should join the pack or not?


	10. Cigarette Burns

**Cry Little Sister**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _The Lost Boys_. Sheryl and Wanda belong to me.

**A/N: **I'm _really_ sorry about the short chapters and slow updates. I'm on spring break right now, so I'll have more time to write!

**---Chapter Nine: Cigarette Burns**

So maybe eating had been a bad idea.

Wanda sighed in disgust as she scrubbed the kitchen floor with a ratty dishtowel. She had thrown up all over the kitchen floor after swallowing a mere three mouthfuls of oatmeal. The knees of her pants were soaked with soapy water and vomit from kneeling in the mess to clean it. When she finished washing the tiled floor, the dishtowel went into the trashcan instead of the sink. It was falling apart anyway, and she wasn't in the mood to clean her vomit off of anything else today.

"Ew," she mumbled, shuddering.

She desperately wanted to brush her teeth, but she settled for rinsing her mouth out with sink water and chewing a stick of mint gum. Her reflection was the last thing she wanted to see right now.

"What the hell am I gonna do until the sun goes down?" she wondered aloud. "Shit, I have almost ten hours!"

'_Go visit your mother,'_ her conscience offered.

"Oh…right. Mom." Wanda frowned. "Ah, _great_. I've completely ignored her for days!"

After changing into a clean pair of jeans and slipping into her sneaks, Wanda dashed outside and headed for the boardwalk. She ran back into the house several minutes later to retrieve her sunglasses.

**---**

Sheryl tiredly rubbed her eyes and yawned. Today was, without a doubt, the slowest day of business since she started working at the video store. It was literally empty at the moment. Only two or three people had come in so far. Bored out of her mind, she leaned on the counter and closed her eyes, figuring she might as well daydream to pass the time. Something warm suddenly touched her hand. Her eyes promptly opened, and she found herself staring at a Styrofoam cup of coffee.

"Black, right?"

"Wanda!" She leaned forward and kissed her daughter on the cheek. "You're my hero!"

"I figured you might want some company. I guess it's a good thing I stopped by, huh?"

"This place has been dead all morning."

"Coffee shall make everything better!" The girl grinned and took a small, almost cautious sip of her own beverage. "Mmm…they had this French vanilla stuff that I just had to try."

"Is it any good?" Sheryl asked, picking up her Styrofoam cup.

"Yeah. I like caramel more, but it's still pretty yummy."

Sheryl laughed a little as she drank her coffee.

"Are you going out again tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Oh." She couldn't hide the disappointment in her voice. "What do you do all night, anyway?"

Wanda froze for a moment before replying, "I made some friends."

"You did?" Her mother eye's widened. "Oh, honey, that's wonderful! Why didn't you tell me? What are they like?"

"They're the wild party time, but they're really nice to me." The smile on Wanda's face suddenly seemed forced, but Sheryl didn't notice. "They wouldn't hurt me or anything."

"Well, that's good. Tell me more."

"Four guys and their leader-type's girlfriend," came the curt answer. "They're hot. Like, _really_ hot."

"I'm assuming they're a little old for you?"

"Yeah, but only one of them is single. The other two are gay."

"And then the girl is dating the fourth guy?"

Wanda stiffened a little and nodded.

"Jealous?"

"No. I just don't like her." She snorted. "You should see her hair, Mom. You would laugh. Oh, how you would laugh…"

"Mmm, that's okay. Excuse me a second." Sheryl cast a smile towards the front door. "Hi! Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No, that's okay," a pretty teenager girl replied. She walked over to the horror section and looked at all of the titles. "Oh…wow, there's so many. Maybe I do need some help."

"All righty, then."

"My boyfriend wants me to pick out a horror movie for tonight, but I have no idea what to get."

"Get something with vampires," Wanda said without thinking. "Uh…they're always fun."

"That might work." She grabbed a movie, paid for it, and left.

"Thanks," Sheryl sighed. "That's twice you've been my hero, Wanda. I don't know anything about horror movies."

"Don't thank me." Wanda cringed. "The movie she picked out sucks."

"Oops."

"Yeah."

**---**

Wanda had managed to kill the rest of the day by preparing herself for that night. She managed to take a shower and brush her teeth without looking into the bathroom mirror once. She spent nearly an hour brushing her hair and smoothing it into a neat ponytail. It took her a long time to decide on what to wear, but she eventually settled for ripped up jeans and a black t-shirt. She was also wearing a pair of fishnet tights she'd found in her mother's bedroom. They looked pretty cool under the jeans.

"Leather jacket, leather jacket," Wanda muttered as she rummaged through Sheryl's closet. "Come on, damn it, I _know_ she has one!"

She was ready to go at eight-thirty. The leather jacket, which she'd finally managed to locate after ten minutes of searching, was just a little big on her. The boots were finished her ensemble.

"Damned if I'm gonna look in a mirror…" She ran into the kitchen. "Mom! How do I look?"

"Sexy," her mother said, raising an eyebrow. "Are you going after the single one, or were you lying when you said you weren't jealous?"

"Neither, honestly!" Wanda blushed a little. "I just feel like such a little kid around them. I want to look cool, you know?"

"Well, you do. I didn't know someone your age could look so good."

"Very funny."

"Do you need a lift?"

"Are you going on another date with Max?"

"No, I'm taking a break from him. He's kind of creeping me out."

"Then don't worry about it. I can walk."

"Are you sure?" Sheryl frowned. "I don't really like the idea of you walking home by yourself."

"I'll talk one of the guys into giving me a lift home, okay?"

"That would make me feel better."

"Okie dokie, then. Can I go now?"

"Yes, dear. Be careful."

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

**---**

No words were exchanged as Wanda straddled the back of Marko's bike and wrapped her arms around his waist. They started off down the beach, but they weren't whooping and cheering like they normally did. She bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes. The contempt was practically radiating off of them. Even Marko had turned to stone, and he had been the nicest to her. She remembered the night of their conversation by the bonfire. She had been able to handle being a last resort for him, but when she finally realized that his friendship was only charity for a lonely little girl… Well, fuck him. And she had really liked him, too.

'_Your brain is rambling. Stop not making sense!'_

"We're here," she heard David say. She hadn't even realized that they'd stopped their bikes.

"Where is here? I wasn't paying attention."

"Far end of the beach."

"That was specific."

"It's as specific as you're going to get. You shouldn't have zoned out."

"Bite me," she mumbled weakly. She sighed when she realized the irony of her words. "Just get this over with."

David turned and stalking walking towards a small grove of trees. The others followed, and it was only then that Wanda noticed that Star was absent. Not that she gave a shit.

Without a word, the boys flew away from her and descended upon a group of Surf Nazis who partying in the clearing. Wanda wasn't as nearly surprised or scared as she thought she would be. She leaned back against a tree and watched them expressionlessly as the boys tore them apart. The scent of blood hit her hard, but she refused to quench her thirst.

'_They really are vampires…'_

A tear ran down the side of her face.

'_And I'm one of them…'_

**---**

"I hard a pretty hard time accepting it at first," Marko admitted, taking a drag off his cigarette. "Paul helped me through it pretty fast. I couldn't stay mad, ya know? It wasn't like they were trying to ruin my life. They just wanted me to be with them. It felt pretty good to know that someone wanted me to be with them forever."

"Can't say the same for me, though." Wanda hugged her legs to her chest and rested her chin on her knees.

"It's not like we're helping much," the vampire replied with a bitter laugh. "We have our reasons for doing this, Wanda. We aren't trying to be assholes or anything. It's nothing personal."

"Whatever."

David, Paul, and Dwayne had already left. Marko was supposed to be taking Wanda home, but they'd somehow gotten distracted and were now sitting in front of a bonfire surrounded by dead Surf Nazis.

"I don't suppose you'll tell me those reasons?"

"Sorry. Can't."

"I figured as much." Wanda glanced at his cigarette from the corner of her eye. "Can I…can I try one of those?"

"I guess so." Marko handed her one and lit it for her once she had it in her mouth.

Wanda coughed violently on the first few puffs, but she forced herself to keep smoking it.

"How long have you been…"

"A vampire? Shit, three years, maybe?"

"David was the first?"

"Yeah. Dwayne was second, and then Paul."

"And now me." She numbly held the cigarette away from herself. "No way out of this, right?"

"Not that I know of."

"Except for killing the head vampire?"

"Where'd you hear that?"

"Those boys who work at the comic book store."

"Oh, them." Marko chuckled. "I doubt they've ever even killed a vampire before. They probably have no idea what they're doing."

"You don't seem worried."

"About them or you?"

"Me."

"I don't think you have the guts to kill anyone. That's why you're gonna make a shitty vampire."

"How long can I last without blood?"

"You'd probably die of starvation after a year, maybe. Star's been fighting it for about a month now."

"…she doesn't really fit in with you guys."

"You're a fine one to talk."

"Well, she doesn't!"

"I know, I know. David will probably get rid of her if she keeps fighting the thirst. He's getting pretty annoyed with her."

"He doesn't love her?"

"I suppose he does, in a way."

Wanda put her cigarette out in the dirt. Her legs slipped away from her chest and stretched out in front of her. "I don't know what to do. Mom's gonna freak if I tell her. She'll probably think I'm crazy, or she'll think _she's_ crazy if I manage to prove it to her. I don't want her to get hurt. What if I accidentally lose it and kill her?"

"You're a pretty sweet kid, Wanda. I really wouldn't have cared."

"Mom issues?"

"She was whore, like your mom used to be. She never got over it, though." Marko paused for a moment. "And she didn't get paid."

"Well, speaking of my mom…I need to get home before she gets too worried."

**---**

Another wordless motorcycle ride later and Wanda was home. She hesitated before getting off the bike at first. She still had so many questions that she wanted to ask Marko before he left. Part of her still wanted to try for some information on why the hell this had happened to her in the first place. When she finally said something, it wasn't a question.

"I hate you."

Marko stared at her for a minute or two before reaching out and gently taking her hand. He turned it so that her palm face upward.

"We have all the time in the world to work on that."

And then he put his cigarette out in her hand and sped away.

**---**

**A/N:**...I didn't exactly proof-read this. I'll get the typos when I update, which will hopefully be before next weekend. I know that everything was rushed. I forced myself to write this entire chapter at once because I promised myself I would have this up before Wednesday. Chapter ten is going to have a lot more of the Lost Boys and Max in it and a little less Wanda. It's also the last chapter before it's revealed whether or not Wanda joins the pack.

I actually like how this chapter ended. I've had an image of Marko putting out his cigarette in Wanda's palm for weeks.


	11. Bendy Straws and Conversations

**Cry Little Sister**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _The Lost Boys_. Sheryl and Wanda belong to me.

**A/N: **Aw…I love you guys. Thanks for all of your patience and understanding. I'm sorry this took so long.

**---Chapter Ten: Bendy Straws and Conversations**

And so there she was, sitting in the very booth in the very café that her situation had started. She didn't need to worry about the boys bothering her tonight. They had looked right at her when she first arrived at the boardwalk and hadn't followed. That had been almost forty minutes ago, so it was probably safe to assume that they weren't going to bother her now. Her eyes slowly made their way to the palm Marko had burnt with his cigarette. She hadn't been the least bit surprised to find that it had already healed when she awoke that morning. Sighing, Wanda balled her hand into a loose fist. Maybe she should just go home…

"Wanda?"

Her pulse thundered in her ears as her heart began to pound.

'_Oh, God…not her.'_

Star was bad. Star meant David and the others were probably nearby.

"What the hell do you want?" she asked, cursing inwardly when her voice came out as a terrified squeak.

"I just want to talk."

"Only you and me?"

"Yes."

Wanda took a deep breath and tried to calm down. She really didn't feel like talking, but she was too scared to leave the café. Despite the other girl's promise, the boys might still be around somewhere.

"Fine."

Star sat down across from her. She looked around, and at first Wanda thought she was making sure that no one was listening. But the way her eyes nervously scanned the crowd of people outside…

"It's not too late," she said quietly. "For us, I mean."

"Too late for what?" Wanda cocked an eyebrow, but it dropped back down quickly. "Oh."

"I…I was wondering if you would help me. I don't…I don't want to be…"

"A vampire?"

Star finally looked at her.

"A vampire," she confirmed with a frown.

"Well…what do you want me to do about it?" Wanda's hand absently reached for something, and she realized that this was the first time that she hadn't ordered a strawberry milkshake. Though the thought of food made her feel ill, she did miss chewing on a straw while sitting here. She excused herself and assured Star that, though she was tempted to, she wasn't going to run out on her. She jogged up to the cashier and pestered the older woman until a straw was finally in her possession. Honestly, most restaurants had a little table or something with straws, napkins, and condiment dispensers. What did this place have? A cruel, straw-withholding cashier lady who wasn't getting a tip.

This was pretty empty mental threat, as Wanda never left tips. And…well, who gave cashiers a tip anyway?

**---**

They weren't allowed in the video store. David felt the need to point that out as Max gestured for him to come inside, but he knew better. The place was empty—save for Max, of course, and the man clearly wanted to speak with him. David didn't need to tell the others to stay put, but he gestured for them not to follow anyways. They were all too happy to oblige.

"How are things going with Wanda?"

Now he felt the need to ask how things were going with Sheryl, as he knew all too well that the woman had been avoiding him. But, as before, he knew better and wisely chose to just answer the question.

"She knows," he said dismissively.

"And how did she take it?"

"I think she already had an idea about what was going on."

"She's a very bright girl," Max said with a smile. "How long do you think it'll be before she's an official member of our little family?"

"I don't know." David was already tired of the topic. "Soon," he said, just to please his sire and hopefully end the conversation.

"Good. That's all."

David left without another word.

**---**

"What'd he want?"

"Weren't you listening?"

"No."

"He asked about Wanda. That was it."

They quickly dropped the subject as they started through the crowd.

"Where's Star?"

"She said something about shopping," Paul replied. "I'm not buyin' it, though."

"Then where do you think she went?" David asked as he held a lit cigarette to his lips.

"I don't know. She just seemed like she was lying."

David blew out a puff of smoke. "I think I know…"

His blue eyes glanced in the direction of a certain café. For a few brief seconds, they were will with sadness.

**---**

**A/N: **…yes…it's short…very, very short. BUT WORRY NOT! I actually have an idea for the next chapter. As in, it won't be a thousand years before the next update. Seriously. It'll probably be up before Tuesday. Chapter eleven will be _long. _It'll have the rest of Wanda and Star's conversation, the boys hanging out with Wanda, more dead Surf Nazis, and… well, I'm not telling. I'm sorry…I lied when I said there'd be more of the boys and less of Wanda. Instead you got the same amount of Wanda and more Star. Wow. Poor trade, I'd say. _(blinks owlishly before trotting away)_


	12. Getting Used to the Idea

**Cry Little Sister**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _The Lost Boys_. Sheryl and Wanda belong to me.

**A/N: **Well…I hope _you_ like this chapter…

**---Chapter Eleven: Getting Used to the Idea**

"Well?" Wanda pulled the straw out of her mouth. "What can _I_ do?"

"Those boys in the comic book store…" Star looked out the window again. "I know they try to warn as many people as possible about vampires, especially newcomers. David told me about them. They've never spoken to me before, but they've seen me with the others. I can't go to them for help. They'd never trust me. And if David found out--"

"No more Star," the younger girl finished.

"Right." She glanced at Wanda for a second. "Have you talked to them?"

"Yes. More than once, actually."

"Did they tell you anything useful?"

"On how to become human again or how to stop vampires?"

"Both."

"They did, but what makes you think I'm going to share the information with you?" Wanda leaned forward a little. "What makes you think that I actually give a damn about what happens to you?"

Star looked at her in shock. "But…what about you?"

"Maybe I _want_ to be a vampire. Besides, how do I know that isn't just a test or something?"

"A test?"

"Yeah, to see if I'm loyal to you guys or not. You'd know for sure that I can't be trusted if I actually agreed to help you hurt the guys. David could've sent you to spy on me."

"David didn't send me."

"How do I know that?"

"I've been watching the crowd this whole time to make sure he doesn't find out I'm here!"

"Really? Because I think you're just making sure that he knows you're following orders."

"Please, I'm here because I need your help! I can't live like this anymore!"

Wanda was taken aback. Star was on the verge of tears at this point.

"I can't kill people to survive, and I don't want to live forever! I want to grow old and have a family. I want to be human again. Please, Wanda, believe me. I'm not spying on you!"

"I…I believe you." Wanda bit her lip. "I…excuse me. I have to go to the restroom."

"You'll be back?" Star asked warily. There wasn't a bathroom in the café; it would be too easy for Wanda to sneak away.

"Yeah, yeah." She tossed her straw into the garbage can and hurried out of sight.

"Sucker!" she chuckled.

**---**

"David!" Star ran up the pack, clearly distressed. "I can't find Wanda. We were talking and she left to go to the bathroom, but she never came back!"

"Maybe she's just on her…"

"She's been gone for over half an hour!" She frown at Paul before turning back to David. "And I don't think it's because she couldn't find a restroom. The store next to us even has a sign in it's front window that says theirs is open to non-employees. I know you don't like her, but something bad might have happened. What if she's hurt?"

"I hate to admit it, but we probably should look for her." Marko tried to look casual and unconcerned.

They all looked at David. He exhaled cigarette smoke and shrugged.

"Then let's go."

**---**

Wanda had gone to the beach. She needed time to think, and there was no way she was going to spend the night with Star. It surprised and confused her, really… Their conversation had actually started to make her mad. Star's desire to actually hurt the pack, people who probably considered her _family_, had unnerved her. But it shouldn't have, right? After all, they didn't care about _her_. They just wanted her to join them for some odd reason. Why should she care about _them_?

"I used to think they wanted to be friends with me," she muttered.

At first she had thought that Marko had been using her as a last resort that night. Who cared as long as he actually chose to hang out with her? Ah, but she'd been so hurt when she started to feel that his companionship was only an act of charity for a friendless little girl. And now…now she had no idea what to think. Her head hurt, because none of this made any sense. They hated her, and yet they'd given her David's blood. Damn it, none of this should be happening to her!

She screwed her eyes shut to hold back tears. Her thoughts were all jumbled, and she could make any fucking _sense_ out of anything!

'_Don't cry. Don't cry. It's not worth it. Just stop being so pathetic. You're half-vampire. Deal with it. It's not--'_

"Oh, fuck," she grumbled when she heard approaching laughter.

She quickly sprang to her feet, wiped the sand from her backside, and hurried up the beach. She wasn't even sure if it was the boys or not, but she was not going to risk it.

"Where're you going, girlie?"

That was definitely _not_ them. None of them had such a raspy voice.

Wanda started to walk faster. Even though she wasn't weighed down as much by her boots this time, it was still hard to walk through the sand. Maybe they would just leave her alone…

"Hey, I'm talking to you!"

No such luck.

"I think she's ignorin' us," one of them slurred.

"That's pretty rude."

"Hold up, there!"

Something—most likely a bottle—suddenly shattered against the back of her head.

'_Damn, not bad for a drunk guy,'_ Wanda thought as she gently felt to see if she'd been injured. Her hand froze when she felt a wet spot, but after looking at her hand she found that it was mostly alcohol. Maybe vodka, she guessed, after taking a whiff. There was a little bit of blood, but it wasn't even enough to send her into a fit of blood lust.

"Waste of vodka," she rasped, glancing back.

There were five Surf Nazis total. One of them stumbled up to her, his eyes completely blank. He was about to reach for her when a flash of black came out of no where. The man was on his ass and supporting a broken nose before anyone even had time to blink. Blood gushed from his nostrils. Wanda quickly turned her attention to…

"David?"

Instead of acknowledging her, David reached down and hauled the man up by his neck.

"It's not nice to throw things," he said. He tightened his grip as his eyes began to change colour.

Wanda watched quietly as the pack proceeded to rip the Surf Nazis apart, slowly licking the blood and cheep vodka from her fingertips.

**---**

"I'm not worth it, but thanks," Wanda said when they got to the cave. She was grateful that they'd saved her, and she didn't feel like running away from them. "What if someone saw you?"

"No one was around," said Marko, glancing at her as he sat down on the couch. "And…just forget it. You didn't deserve to get raped."

Wanda paled. Raped… She hadn't really thought about it until now. They probably were going to…no, they _were_ going to. Oh, God, if they hadn't saved her…she would have… Her legs gave out and she collapsed onto the couch next to Marko. She tried to steady her breathing. _'Deep breaths, Wanda,'_ she told herself, _'deep breaths.'_

"Thanks," she said, shaking a little. "I guess history's bound to repeat itself."

"I don't see you growing up to be a hooker."

"Don't see her growin' up at all," Paul pointed out.

She would have glared at him, but she was still trying to calm down.

"Guess not," she mumbled.

"Try not to pass out," David said, lighting up a joint.

"I'm fine. Really." She took one last deep breath and sighed. "Thanks. Really."

"Hey, you're fine, right? Nothing happened." Paul gave her an amused look. "How'd it taste?"

"How did _what_ taste?"

"The blood and vodka mix you had going on there."

She blinked.

"Oh. That. Um, it was okay, I guess. I wasn't really paying attention."

She felt the back of her neck prickle. Someone was staring at her, and since all of the boys were in front of her…

"Hey, don't look at me like that!" she said, turning around to face Star. "If you weren't so annoying I wouldn't have ditched you!"

"Be nice, kid," Dwayne said.

"Stop calling me 'kid.' I'm almost fifteen. I am not a kid."

"Yeah, you are." Paul rolled his eyes.

"I am not."

"Okay, prove it. Why don't you try partying like a big girl?"

Wanda leaned over Marko and scowled at him. "Fine. Music, drinks, drugs…what do you guys do, anyways?"

"Ah, fuck," Marko grumbled, covering his face with his hands. "Just don't get drunk and take your shirt off or anything, okay?"

And so they partied. It was more intense than her first night in the cave. Louder music, more dancing, Paul and Marko wouldn't stop grinding against each other… Wanda almost felt like she belonged. She knew that still didn't, though. God only knew how long that would take, if it ever happened at all. She was still shy, awkward Wanda. They were still the bad ass party animals. They weren't going to suddenly accept her just because she got drunk with them and head banged. It was a start, though.

It was like Marko had said…they had all the time in the world to change things.

Seriously, though. Grinding. _Grinding._

Wanda was pretty sure a few nuns around the world had just spontaneously croaked.

**---**

"My mom is going to be so pissed!" Wanda exclaimed as she walked home. She wasn't worried about getting attacked again, partly because the odds of it happening twice in one night were slim and partly because she was too damn drunk to care. The cool drizzle was waking her senses a bit, but she was still wasn't sober. Hopefully Sheryl was asleep. She was already going to be in a lot of trouble for staying out so late. What would her mother do if she found out that she'd been drinking?

"Ew, it smells like someone's burning leaves."

She jumped into a small puddle and sighed.

"Ah, man, I'm _really_ going to need burnt toast tomorrow."

The scent of smoke grew stronger and stronger as she walked.

"And speaking of stuff that's burnt…"

Her senses were clearly faster. It might've had something to do with her vampire side, but she wasn't too concerned about it at the moment. Where was that smell coming from?

She looked up and tried to focus. And then…

"Oh, God…"

**---**

Paul leaned back and buried his face into Marko's neck. Star had fallen asleep a few minutes ago, David was at the mouth of the cave, and he wasn't really sure where Dwayne had wandered off to. He closed his eyes for a moment, just listening to the fires crackling around the cave and the light rain outside. A thought suddenly occurred and he tried to disregard it. It kept coming back, though, no matter how hard he tried to think of something else. So, with an aggravated sigh, he asked,

"Did it feel right?"

"What?" Marko looked at him from the corner of his eyes.

"Earlier."

"_When_ earlier?"

"With the kid."

"When we helped her?"

"Yeah. That."

"I don't know." He turned away and shifted slightly, mindful of the taller vampire on top of him. "Why?"

"I think it felt right."

"Does this mean you changed your mind about her?"

"No. I still don't like her."

"But it felt right when we save her?"

"Yeah."

"I think you're just getting used to the idea of her."

Paul shrugged. "Still don't like her, though."

David, still at the mouth of the cave, suddenly said, "Something's wrong."

**---**

**A/N:** Ah, crap, Paul was so out of character. This chapter was rushed. It wasn't as long as I thought it would be. They are probably a lot of typos to. I really need to get in touch with the person who was proof-reading for me. Or…who said they would. Haven't seen them in forever. _(cough)_ Okay …I'm not too sure how it really works in the movie, but I'm going with the whole "vampires can sense their fledglings" or whatever. So, David just sensed Wanda's dismay about something. But about what, I wonder…?


	13. Ashes to Ashes and Dust to Dust

**Cry Little Sister**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _The Lost Boys_. Sheryl and Wanda belong to me.

**A/N: **So I was flipping through the channels on Saturday, right? And I came across _The Lost Boys_ on Bravo, you dig? I just kinda stared at the title for a few seconds before something in my brain clicked and I was like, ". . ._ crap_!" So, here I am, a month or so later. I do apologize for keeping you waiting, especially with a cliffhanger. I was lazy for the remainder of my summer, I admit, and now I'm in high school and have homework again. Thanks for sticking with me, though. I hope this chapter will be worth the wait.

IMPORTANT. I've been debating with myself over how to finish this story since I started it. Please, _please_, if you think I should redo this chapter with an alternate ending, let me know. I'll . . . I'll try to work with it somehow, but be forewarned that it won't be easy for me. Damn my inability to actually _finish_ a story . . . Oh, and this IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER. I'll get the typos when I update next.

**---Chapter Twelve: Ashes to Ashes and Dust to Dust **

Her emotions swirled together in a nauseating blur, its dizzying affect making it all the more difficult to stay on her feet. She stared at the scene in horror for what seemed like hours when only a few seconds had passed by. Oh, God, she wanted to move and _do_ something about this! Why couldn't she move her legs? Why was she just standing there, watching the flames with mounting terror? The scent of the smoke reached her nostrils, bringing with it the pungent odor of burning hair and flesh and rubber. Tears brewed in her hazel depths as the foul vapor stung at her eyes, making it harder to see despite her enhanced senses.

"Oh, God . . ."

She finally managed to kick her legs into action, her feet pounding against the road as she dashed toward the burning truck. What the hell had happened? Oh, oh _fuck_, had Sheryl come looking for her? Had she been on her way to the boardwalk, filled with dread, when the drunk driver plowed into the truck and sent it flying? Fortunately, it wasn't on fire. The other vehicle was, however, and she could suddenly smell traces of liquor amid everything else. Her attention fled from the drunk driver to her mother, who was trapped inside the truck and unconscious.

"Mom!" she exclaimed tearfully. "Damn it, Mom, wake up!"

Wanda tried pounding on the window, but it did nothing to rouse the woman.

"Damn it, come on! I can't lose you!"

She tried to pull open the door, but the handle was hot—too hot, in fact. Her flesh stuck to the searing metal and was ripped from her palm when she yanked it back. Crying out in frustration, she slammed a fist into the window. The glass cracked ever so slightly, but that was it. She continued punching the glass until her knuckles were sliced open and oozing blood. She ignored the pain, intent on saving her mother's life before the flames leapt from the other car and began to follow the trail of gasoline leading toward the truck.

Screaming, she threw on last punch and completely shattered the window.

The heat was growing more and more intense. Where had the rain gone?

"Come on, come on . . ." She leaned into the truck, her hand reaching for her mother's seatbelt. She paid no mind to the splinters of glass that pierced her belly.

Swearing every word in her vocabulary, she tried to undo the clasp that would free Sheryl. She could hear the fire roaring behind her, and it was soon followed by a loud _boom_. Her heart stopped in panic as she glanced over her shoulder.

The small explosion had rocketed several fireballs into the air . . . and one of them had landed in the pool of gas.

Before she could turn back to her mother, something came out of nowhere and tackled her to the ground just as the truck exploded in a blazing inferno. She let out a bloodcurdling scream as flickering embers and chunks of metal replaced the rain. A pair of arms wrapped around her bleeding stomach, accidently forcing several shards of glass deeper into her skin. She sobbed and shrieked, desperately trying to pull away from whoever was holding her.

"Wanda!" a familiar voice—Marko's, not doubt—said. "There's nothing you can do. She's gone."

"NO!" she cried, struggling. "She can't be gone. She can't, she _can't_ . . ."

Marko eased her back onto the ground and held her.

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

"Fuck you!" she clawed him across the face and stumbled to her feet. "Why the hell did you stop me? I could've saved her, Marko! I could've . . ."

"You would have died too!"

"Who gives a shit? She was all I had!" Tears streamed down her cheeks. She was torn between the urge to vomit, the urge to faint, the strong desire to rip Marko's head off. She heard coughing and spun around just in time to see the drunk driver crawling up the sidewalk.

That _bastard_! He'd managed to get out of his car when Sheryl could not? What fucking right did he have to get out of this alive?

"You!" she snarled, darting forward and stopping in front of him. With a burst of strength that one her size should not have possessed, she hauled the man up by his collar and growled. "You son of a bitch! You killed her! You _killed_ her!"

"Uh, wha?" he slurred.

She could smell his burnt flesh and blood. Her face transformed into a nightmarish sneer, her fangs beared and her eyes glowing yellow. The man had sense enough to scream as she jerked his neck to the side and sank her teeth into the fleshy surface. Blood flooded into her mouth, and she ravenously swallowed mouthful after mouthful.

"Easy, kid," David said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Wanda dropped the body as her knees hit the concrete. She tried to catch her breath and stop crying, but it was easier said than done. Her head began to swim with images of her mother as her vision darkened and all sound began to fade. She was vaguely aware of flashing lights in the distance and Paul muttering, "Shit! Cops!" Someone picked her up and steadied her on the bike in front of him, one arm around her waist.

"Let's go."

They sped down the road and never looked back.

**---**

**A/N: **_(hides under her desk)_ Don't hit me! I can explain! I know it was extremely abrupt, and it makes things too easy if I decide to make Wanda a vampire. I totally realize that. I've been debating on what to do with Sheryl since chapter one. I had a version in mind where she lived, but it just seemed . . . farfetched? Corny? I can't think of a word for it. Anyway, yeah. Sorry. Please don't eat me with forks and butter. I don't like butter. Use ketchup, if you must.


	14. Sunset

**Cry Little Sister**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _The Lost Boys_. Sheryl and Wanda belong to me.

**A/N: **See? Told you I wouldn't abandon this.

**---Chapter Thirteen: Sunset**

Wanda flicked her cigarette over the bluff and exhaled her last breath of smoke. According to Marko, who hadn't spoke to her since she'd nearly broken his nose, she had been unconscious for a grand total of two days and one night. They'd had a brief conversation after she'd woken up, but it had abruptly ended when her memories from the other night had come flying back. She'd managed to get in nearly three punches before Paul had pulled her off and held her back. Words couldn't describe how _furious_ she had been with all of them. In her mind, there was no way her mother would have died if they hadn't done this to her, if they hadn't made her into . . . _this_.

"Still think it's our fault?"

"Part of me does," she said softly.

"And the rest?"

"Thinks it's my fault." She buried her face into her hands, hiding her crestfallen expression. "It happened because she came looking for _me_, right? No one forced me to stay at the cave that night. True, I never would have been in there in the first place if you had just left me alone, but still. She was out late because I was. Car accident ensued."

"You're not the one who caused the accident."

"Oh, don't you _dare_."

"What?"

"You don't give a shit, so don't pretend that you do!" She stood up, uncovering her face as she rose and balling her hands into fists. "My mom is _dead_, David! Nothing will bring her back. It doesn't matter _whose_ fault it is, because it doesn't change the fact that she's gone forever. I can blame whoever the hell I want. Doesn't. Change. Anything. I could even blame that guy she was dating–what's his name? Max?–and it wouldn't make me feel any different."

David shifted his weight to one foot, making an weird face as he did so.

"That so?"

"Huh?" Her scowl morphed into a look of utter confusion. "What does _Max_ have to with anything?"

"Max? Don't know him."

"Bullshit!" She shoved him. Even with her new strength, the gesture had no effect. "I saw that look when I mentioned him. You do know him, don't you?"

"Are you sure you wanna hear this, Wanda?"

"Yes!"

"He's the head vampire." David spread his arms and took a step back. "And I gave you my blood because he knew Sheryl wouldn't cross over to the dark side without you."

Wanda nearly collapsed. That was it? _That_ was why all of this had happened? Because Max had intended to turn Sheryl into his vampire bride and had known that her daughter was part of the packaged deal?

"He's the head vampire?" she repeated numbly.

"Afraid so, kid."

"But . . . but he's such a _dork_."

David threw his head back and laughed.

**---**

"I'm breaking into my own house," Wanda grumbled as she ducked under a strip of police tape and inserted her spare key into the lock. She was awfully relieved that Sheryl had kept one under the welcome mat, though it would have been just as easy to break a window in the back and sneak in that way.

"Hurry up," Marko muttered.

"Bite me," she snapped, only to cringe in distaste a few seconds later. She wouldn't be able to say _that_ again without it sounding like a lame pun. "Just wait here, okay? I won't take long."

Marko returned to his bike and sat down, observing her quietly as she unlocked the door and pushed it open. He leaned forward a little, his eyes closing in on the glowing tip of Wanda's cigarette. She'd picked the habit quickly enough. The tiny light faded as she disappeared into her house. At least the kid was smart enough to leave the lights off. The entire neighborhood knew what had happened; a light going on in one of the bedrooms would have the cops down here in no time. The pigs were supposed to be on the lookout for Wanda, as she had been officially declared "missing" the other night. Of course, a serious search was doubtful. Wanda was just another face in a sea of posters.

Inside, Wanda was busy throwing her favourite outfits into a black backpack. She grabbed some of her mother's clothes and jewelry, determined to keep them as her last shred of humanity. She'd have to leave a lot of things behind. Her movies, a lot of her books, her comfortable bed . . . None of the stuff really mattered, but she was going to miss all of it anyway. She was going to miss a _lot_ of things, actually. She had known that this wouldn't be easy, but now that she was actually standing her bedroom again . . . and for the last time . . .

"Damn it," she sighed, tears filling her eyes. "Damn it, damn it, damn it."

She grabbed a couple of her books, but her hand stilled when it came in contact with a certain comic. She was almost tempted to rip it apart, but she stuffed it into her bag instead.

Finally, she was all packed and ready to leave her old life behind.

God, this was really _hard_.

"Ready to go?" Marko asked softly as she approached.

"Yeah." Wanda put her cigarette out in her palm as she looked at her house one last time. "Let's go."

**---**

**A/N: **It's not _quite_ the end, as I have an epilogue left. Even though it doesn't have Wanda or the boys in it. Or Max. Who really should have had another appearance in this. Just what WAS his reaction to Sheryl's death, I wonder? ANYWAY, there's no need to worry about me disappearing for months again! I already have the epilogue written. It's the Frog brothers. Alan, to be precise. Right. So. Thanks for sticking with me so far! I'll update in a couple of days. Heck, might even do it sometime tomorrow.


	15. Epilogue

**Cry Little Sister**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _The Lost Boys_. Sheryl and Wanda belong to me.

**A/N: **Fast update! I went back and deleted the old "chapter eleven" (the author's note/apology).

**---Epilogue**

Alan knew what had happened to her the second he laid eyes on her missing poster. She hadn't run away after her mother's death like the cops probably thought. She had just been another unfortunate victim of Santa Carla's resident biker vampire gang. He was almost sad to know that she was dead, but he hadn't actually _known_ her, so it didn't really matter. They'd lost newcomers before; she wasn't the first and she wasn't going to be the last.

"Don't take it so hard," Edgar said nonchalantly as he slapped his brother on the back. "We can't save them all."

"Right."

He shook his head to clear his thoughts of her. He headed back to the front of the shop and stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted something on the counter. It was a copy of _Vampires Everywhere_, lying neatly beside the cash register. He picked it up and stared at it for a moment as the gears in his head turned.

She hadn't been just another victim. She was _one of them now_.

He calmly returned the comic to its original place, swearing under his breath that they _would_ save the next one. Even if it meant confronting the bloodsuckers themselves, he wouldn't watch another hapless newcomer to Santa Carla "go missing."

"_We can't save them all."_

Alan closed his eyes, his hand lingering on the comic.

Right . . . like they'd actually saved _anyone_.

But that would change. It would.

**---**

**A/N: **THE END. No, but seriously, does anyone think I should maybe continue or anything? It would probably be a few months before I would actually write anything, but I could give it a try if someone wants. I'm open to suggestions. I admit, I was thinking about writing a version of the movie with Wanda in it. You know...and let the boys live. I was also kinda thinking about writing about when they find Laddie. What do you think?

THANKS FOR STICKING WITH THIS! I really appreciate. Glad people enjoyed it.

_Pretty in Scarlet_


End file.
